


rain falls down with your salty tears

by notthestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, confessions in the rain, slight angst but barely, theyre in love, this was just to comfort myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthestar/pseuds/notthestar
Summary: this wasn’t how kageyama had thought this day would start, it was supposed to be sunny and bright, just like the boy he was planning on confessing too. today.a confession in the rain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	rain falls down with your salty tears

**Author's Note:**

> i read a sad kghn fic and it’s rlly making me sad so i’m writing this to comfort myself  
> [edit] for some reason it says this was posted on the 4th of october O_o that was not when i posted this

it was raining.

this wasn’t how kageyama had thought this day would start, it was supposed to be sunny and bright, just like the boy he was planning on confessing too. today.

he sighs and tosses around the volleyball that’s in his hands, he wanted his confession to be in the sun, on a bright day full of happiness, in hopes that this could potentially sway the confession to go perfectly too.

he wonders if he should wait, just a little longer, for the sun to come back and confess then, but...kageyama had finally gained the courage to _actually_ confess, after so many hours in denial, late nights up thinking of the sunshine boy, many _many_ confusing feelings, and finally coming to the conclusion that what he felt for hinata was more then a friend, he was actually ready to confess.

whether it goes good or bad, kageyama wants to do it. he’s scared, obviously, he doesn’t want to lose hinata, his partner, his teammate, the person that has given him so many reasons to keep going, of course he doesn’t want to lose him. but if he doesn’t get these feelings out, then he feels he will ruin things for them anyway, and it’s best to do it on his own terms, he thinks.

he drops the ball he was messing with, and picking up his school bag, ready to head off to what could be the best, or the worst day of his life.

walking to school, his head his full of things that aren’t volleyball, okay maybe they’re a _little_ about volleyball, but you can’t really separate hinata and volleyball.

he scowls at the thoughts of the stupid ginger that makes his heart race, the one that’s currently making his life a lot harder then it has to be right now.

_damn it, stupid hinata._

approaching the school, he notices that the ginger was already there, probably waiting for him for their daily race. the taller boy takes a deep breath before he sprints towards hinata, quickly passing him and leaving hinata startled for a moment, before he comes back to his senses and chases behind him yelling.

”bakayama that’s not fair! you can’t get a head start!” the ginger screeched, still chasing behind him.

”youre just slow!” he replied, slowing his steps as they reached the school front.

”whatever! i wont let you beat me next time!” the smaller boy huffed, hunched over as he caught his breath.

kageyama quickly catches his breath and lifts his head to take a look at hinata, and noticing the few small rain drops on his pretty pale face, he couldn’t help but admire how pretty he really was. he felt his heart flip and dropped his head to the the ground, clenching his eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling in his chest.

_would now be the right time to confess?_

he thinks for a moment, but is immediately cut of by the shorter boys voice.

”hey!” hinata suddenly breaking the silence. “we need to get to class or we’re going to be late, i’ll see you at practice though, okay?” the ginger says before quickly running in the other direction.

kageyama watches him as he leaves, watching the bounce of orange curls as his small feet hit the ground, he feels his chest fill with adoration, the feeling quickly showing on his face as his eyes soften and his usual scowl disappears.

_im so fucked._

the bell for lunch rings, and he already hears hinatas yelling from outside of the room.

he lets out a sigh and pushes his chair away to stand, he hears a familiar yell from the door.

”oi yamayama! let’s eat lunch together so we can get some more practice in after!” 

he turns to the shorter boy in the doorway, and responds with a small okay, even though he really he has a million words to say.

_later._

as they sit together and eat, hinata babbling with food in his mouth, kageyama ponders if now is the right time. 

_would confessing now be a good idea?_

he sits and ponders for another moment, glancing over at hinata as he continues to babble, spitting the food he was chewing everywhere.

”idiot, you’re spitting food everywhere!” kageyama scowls.

he decides now is not the right time, not while they’re both trying to eat, and hinata being completely distracted by other things.

lunch is eventually over, the next time he’ll see hinata is at after school practice. he sighs as he watches hinata leave down the hall again, who knew the hardest part of confessing would be finding an opening. he turns and reluctantly drags his feet to class.

the classes go slow, huffing a breath of relief when the last bell rings. he quickly grabs his things and heads to the club room, surprised when he sees that hinata is there before him.

hinata smirks “i was the first one here, and before you, i’m counting this as a win!” kageyama rolls his eyes but just ignores the smirking boy. his mind is already racing.

we’re the first ones here, which means we’re alone.

_this is it! perfect time to-_

“oh hey guys!” kageyamas thoughts are quickly cut off by the third years waltzing through the club room door and giving them a cheery greeting.

“it sure is cold today huh?” suga exclaims, dragging his hand through his soaked grey hair.

“hinata don’t ride your bike home today, you’ll catch your death if you ride in this weather” daichi firmly states. “we will give you bus fair”

hinata groans before he whines “ahh okay” he pouts, knowing not to argue with the captain.

”alright! lets practice hard, do your best team!” daichi exclaims while clasping his hands together. 

practice goes like usual, kageyama had already decided not to confess during practice. they didn’t need that distraction.

he purposely changed slowly, so that he could atleast get a chance to walk out with hinata.

hinata is clumsily shoving his shirt on, still keeping up a conversation with the second years about who knows what, kageyama more focused on the way his eyes scrunch when he smiles to acknowledge whatever words are coming out of his big dumb, but pretty, mouth. 

eventually everyone is leaving, kageyama walking beside hinata as they head towards the the exit of the school, leaving hinatas bike behind as he already agreed to get the bus.

kageyama sighs as they reach their parting area, he turns to hinata and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s already speaking.

”i’ll walk you too the bus stop” he nonchalantly says, while silently panicking in his head.

_oh shit i wasn’t supposed to say that, he probably think it’s weird-_

“okay!” the ginger says, flashing kageyama a toothy grin.

he quickly turns his face to hide the heat rising in his cheeks. hinata babbles on about something he isn’t quite sure of, but he listens anyway, because it’s hinata. 

they quickly arrive at the bus stop and kageyama silently decides to just wait around with hinata until the bus arrives. the rain picks up again and starts lightly drop onto the ground. he lets out a sigh while hinata is too busy whining about the rain to notice. 

_i guess i won’t be confessing today._

he feels disappointed, he’s not sure if at himself or weather. maybe if it had been sunny, this day would’ve turned out perfectly. 

he suddenly hears splashing of wheels into puddles, signalling that hinatas bus had arrived.

he sighs before turning to hinata, he looks at his face and watches the rain drops pour down his pale face, the ginger gives him a toothy grin and opens his mouth to say something.

”i like you” 

kageyama speaks before he even realises his mouth is moving. 

_fuck._

it wasn’t supposed to go like this, he wasn’t supposed to confess at some grimy bus stop. what kind of confession is _that._ his heart is beating out of his chest, when he finally focuses his vision on hinatas face.

the smaller boys eyes are wide, mouth slightly agape, as tears start to flow out of the large brown eyes he had grown to love.

”oh my god” kageyama says in a whisper. “i’m so sorry, i didn’t- i mean i-“ kageyama spluttered, he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction this was, but it couldn’t be a good one according to the tears.

_fuck, i knew it._

the raven reached his hand out to comfort shouyo but became hesitant, unsure if the boy would even want to be touched by him right now.

hinata blinks, finally coming back to his senses.

”you...you like me? like, like like? like i want to kiss you like, or i want to play volleyball with you like?” hinata finally speaks, still in shock.

kageyama hesitantly answer “uhm both?” he says unsurely of what hinata said actually meant.

hinata dropped his head and stared at the ground, face still in shock. kageyama wasn’t sure on what to say, what did this reaction even mean.

”wow...i just...” hinata mumbles.

kageyamas face twists as his heart aches, he looks away from hinata. “it’s fine that you don’t feel the same, i don’t want this to effect how we play or anything so-“

”no!” the ginger quickly flicks his head upwards to look at kageyama, and the raven snaps his head back to stare at hinata, face clearly showing a mix of confusion and shock at hinatas sudden outburst.

”no i mean- i like you too! i like you a lot actually! probably more then you like me!” the shorter boy says, now lowering his voice.

it’s now kageyamas turn to stare in shock, before responding with.

”i- no way! theres no way you like me more! you know how long have been trying to confess to you, you idiot!” 

“well i was planning on confessing too! you just beat me to it!” the ginger quickly defends.

”well that still means i won!” kageyama smirks proudly.

”whatever” the short boy quickly mumbles before throwing his arms around the taller boy and shoving his face into the broad chest infront of him.

”i’m glad you like me, yama” hinata speaks into his chest, barely being able to make out the words.

”i’m glad too” kageyama replies quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy infront of him, taking in his warmth and pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

_i guess confessing at a grimy bus stop in the rain isn’t so bad._

hinata pulls away and quickly looks around before groaning “idiot! you made me miss my bus!”

_but still not the best._

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i’m not very good at writing so don’t be mean to me ok bye


End file.
